Silver Arms
by Teefa and Co
Summary: A romance story detailing the meeting between two characters, and how they got where they were in Suikoden. Saying who will spoil the story


Silver-Arms  
  
The Story of Andrew Arms  
  
One day in the warrior's village the wife of distinguished warrior Andres Arms went into labor with their second child. Andres waited in another room with their 11-year-old son Andrew. Tension mounted as the hours passed. Andrew had been shining his new sword but that got boring.  
  
"How much longer daddy?" asked Andrew.  
  
Andres answered, "It depends son, sometimes it takes a short time other times it can take a much longer time. You were born in five hours, I took one hour, and your mom took ten hours."  
  
Andrew was about to think of something else to ask when a nurse came in holding a wiggling little bundle.  
  
"Mr. Arms, it's a girl," she said.  
  
Andres ran up to her and held his child. "How's Nela?" he asked.  
  
The nurse looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Andres, she was to weak to bear the child. We saved Niana but your wife is dead."  
  
Andres felt his heart break. "Nela," he said, "I guess Niana is our daughter's name."  
  
"Yes," said the nurse, "I'm truly sorry about Nela."  
  
Andrew was silent. He had been overjoyed about his sister's birth but now he was told his mother was dead. Andres took him home and he locked himself in his room.  
  
Andrew looked at the picture of his family on his dresser. He couldn't bear the thought of his home without his mother. So he made his toughest decision in his life.  
  
"Ok, I have cloths, some food, my bandana and cape, some money, and my new sword," he said. Then Andrew Arms snuck out his window and left the village.  
  
He traveled north and in a week had reached the township of Antai. The first thing he did was buy a lightning rune and embed it in his right hand. Then he got a room at the inn and slept.  
  
The next day, as Andrew prepared to leave Antai, he saw a girl about his age all beaten up. Being the gentleman he was Andrew took her to the inn to rest.  
  
That night the girl woke up with a start. "Relax," said Andrew, "I'm not going to hurt you. Now who are you and what happened."  
  
The girl answered, "My name is Odessa Silverburg and I was attacked by thieves upon entering the city. Who are you, boy who saved me?"  
  
Andrew paused for a moment wondering what to say. Odessa was such a cool, hip name but Andrew???? Finally he said the coolest name he could think of. "My name is Flik of the Blue Lightning form Lorimar out to prove myself a warrior."  
  
Six years have passed. Andrew or should I say Flik has become close to Odessa. They share long walks along the beach at sunset, adventure, and danger. Love has blossomed form their childhood friendship. At 17 Flik must go home to prove he has become a warrior and name his sword. He is so excited about seeing his family again.  
  
"So Flik," said Odessa, "When will we reach your village?"  
  
Flik surveyed the area. He answered, "Soon my love real soon. Then you can meet my father and kid sister."  
  
But when they reached the village, a terrible sight met their eyes. Homes were burned to the ground; dead bloody bodies were everywhere.  
  
"Odessa stay here while I check it out," said Flik. He ran into the village.  
  
He reached the chief's home in seconds flat. The chief was alive but on his last legs. He looked up at Flik and asked, "Who goes there?"  
  
"Andrew Arms, sir back from my training journey," he answered.  
  
The chief smiled. "Oh Andrew it was terrible. Imperial soldiers attacked the village claiming we had started The War of Succession," he managed to gasp out.  
  
Flik looked worried. "What of my family?" he asked.  
  
The chief took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Andrew. Your father, sister, and best friend Mitch were badly wounded. I didn't see what happened to them but the chances of finding a doctor in their condition is slim. Few escaped unscathed, we have to rely on the couples who went on the manhood ritual and those on vacation to keep our village alive."  
  
Flik asked, "Who will name my sword then?"  
  
"I will instruct you on the engraving of your chosen name," the chief said.  
  
So the chief told Flik how to word the forge and engrave letters on the blade. He gave the warrior a look of satisfaction and died with a smile on his face.  
  
Flik went to meet Odessa by the village gates. He told her what had happened to his home. By the end of his story he was in tears.  
  
Odessa was furious at the meaningless deaths of the villagers. Suddenly, she had one of her great ideas. "Let's start a rebellion to overthrow this cruel emperor," she said.  
  
Flik easily agreed. Before they could move a step he told Odessa to look at his sword.  
  
The warrior unsheathed the blade. As she stared at it the letters O.d.e.s.s.a stared back at her. 


End file.
